


Phone the LT (And Give Him a Blowie)

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Ficmas 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, C/O!Dean, Ficmas 2019, I will never stop writing prison fics, Ketch is 1000000 percent done with morons, Lieutenant!Ketch, M/M, Mention of an alleged prison rape, Phone Call, Prison AU, Serious Situation, trying not to get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lt. Ketch receives a phone call from work. Dean's not happy about it and aims to rectify it.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Dean Winchester
Series: Ficmas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569166
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Phone the LT (And Give Him a Blowie)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imoshen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/gifts).



> GOOD MORNING SINNERS IT'S ANOTHER FICMAS FIC
> 
> This one is for the LOVELY @mrsimoshen!!! <3 MERRY FUCKING FICMAS

Lt. Arthur Ketch of Purgatory Penitentiary was awoken out of a very sound sleep by the extremely loud ringing of his phone. Beside him, correctional officer Dean Winchester gave a very disgruntled groan. 

“Who the  _ fuck  _ is calling you at this time of night?” Dean asked testily. He had worked fourteen hours when he was only supposed to work ten and he was very tired as a result. 

Ketch gave a look at the caller ID and groaned before answering. “Ketch,” he said in a clipped tone. 

Dean scowled. He recognized that tone. The prison was calling.  _ Fucking third shifters _ , he grumbled to himself as he listened in on Ketch’s end of the conversation. 

“The other PREA kit should be on top of the filing cabinet in control,” Ketch groaned. “Jesus goddamned Christ, who the fuck got raped?” 

Dean gave another groan and buried underneath the covers. PREA stuff. Shit that he didn’t need to worry about at this moment. And in reality, neither should Ketch. At least, not until he clocked into the prison the next morning. 

“Well, did you call Sterling?” Ketch asked. He paused, then sighed in exasperation. “ _ Yes _ she should know, she’s the goddamn PREA officer!” 

Dean gave Ketch a pleading look, silently telling him to hang up the phone, third shift can figure it out. Ketch sighed and gave a sad shake of his head before continuing. “I’m certain that seeing  _ one more fucking penis  _ isn’t going to kill Sterling,” he said dryly. “After working at that place for two years, it probably doesn’t even phase her anymore. It’s never phased her. Plus as PREA, she  _ needs  _ to be called.” 

Well, if Ketch wasn’t going to hang up the phone on his own accord, then Dean was going to make him. 

Slowly, he eased his hand down and along Ketch’s side. He kept an eye on Ketch’s expression as he did so, skimming his fingers along the hipbone and towards his crotch. 

“Yes, you  _ do  _ need to use the paper evidence bags, plastic bags contaminate that type of evidence even more so than paper bags,” Ketch sighed plaintively. He didn’t seem to notice- or care- that Dean was lightly running his fingers up and down the length of his cock. 

That wasn’t going to cut it. Dean wanted to make Ketch lose that carefully tied up control of his. 

“Were you dropped on your head  _ multiple  _ times as an infant, or did your parents just scramble your brain like it was motherfucking eggs?” Ketch asked harshly as Dean disappeared under the covers. He shimmied down to his supervisor’s half hard cock and smirked to himself. Licking his lips, he grasped it gently before taking it into his mouth. 

Ketch’s thigh twitched and Dean couldn’t help but continue to smirk and let it grow on his face. He then began to gently but firmly suckle just the head of Ketch’s dick. He felt it harden in his mouth. 

Ketch’s voice didn’t waver, but it did deepen in arousal. Dean hummed and slowly slipped his mouth further down his length. 

God, he loved trying to make Ketch break. 

“You do realize that I do  _ not  _ have the Warden’s number memorized?” Ketch asked testily. Dean purred at the way his accent thickened in arousal. He felt his lover’s long fingers caress his hair. “Not to mention that the  _ same  _ piece of paper with my name and number on it also has the  _ Warden’s _ name and number?” 

Dean let the tip of Ketch’s cock slide down his throat. 

At long last, he heard Ketch groan. Good. He’s won. He continued to suck, letting his nose press into Ketch’s groin and inhaling his musky scent. The fingers in his hair tightened and he moaned. Ketch moaned in reply. 

“I’m fine, I just strained a muscle earlier when I was lifting,” Ketch growled softly. “Just call the Warden with this information and don’t call me again unless the goddamn prison is on fucking fire.” He hung up and groaned loudly. “I swear that we work with fuckin’ morons,” he moaned. 

Dean hummed happily and continued to suck happily.

“Did you find yourself a tasty little treat, my mischievous poppet?” Ketch chuckled darkly. “Enjoy it now, because later, you  _ will  _ pay for being such a sneaky little minx.” 

Dean moaned happily and shivered. He couldn’t wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
